


Hide and Seek

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: “Shiro and Lance were supposed to be here in Hunk’s Lion by now, what’s taking them so long?” Pidge yelled, desperation making their voice crack as another sparking, lifeless robot body fell before them.
Shiro felt like his heart was going to hammer through his chest. They had dispatched the attack on the village with ease, far too much ease for it to be a coincidence. 
They’d been intentionally split up, and Pidge and Keith were in trouble. Deep trouble from the sounds of their last communication.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brononymous asked: Hide and go seek- shidge
> 
> Woah this was long, let’s have a lil fun with this one!~ and by fun I mean pain

“Keith watch out!” Pidge hollered and dashed forward, slashing the robot droid with their Beyard before it could shoot Keith’s back. The Red and Green Paladins had been on a diplomacy mission with a remote village and got ambushed by a swath of mindless Galra droids on their way back to the Castle, the duo fighting for their lives.

“Thanks Pidge-! Hyaah!” Keith spun around with his sword, decimating the swarm of combat droids that had surrounded him. “Watch your back, and stay close!”

“Got it!” Pidge held their Beyard close and backed up behind Keith, the two dispatching drone after drone. “Shiro and Lance were supposed to be here in Hunk’s Lion by now, what’s taking them so long?” Pidge yelled, desperation making their voice crack as another sparking, lifeless robot body fell before them.

~~

 

“Paladins, can you hear me?” Allura’s voice came from their helmets, worry clear in her tone. “Hunk, Lance, and Shiro all went to clear the village and protect the local Kythenios population. Until their batch of foes is down, you’re unfortunately on your own. I’ll provide cover from the air for the drone missiles, but please be careful!”

“Thanks for the heads up- ngh!” Pidge let out a pained yelp when a droid slammed the hilt of their sword against the Green Paladin’s shield, shorting it out and leaving Pidge exposed. “Oh quiznak-”

“Allura, there’s no time. Pidge is down a shield and I don’t see an end to these drones. We’re gonna have to run for it. Don’t let go of my hand, Pidge!” Keith cuts another swath of droids before he grabs Pidge’s hand and dashes forward, using his shield as a battering ram to knock down a pathway through the masses of robots. Pidge clung to Keith and jabbed their Beyard at any wandering hands, cutting most of them clean off as they finally managed to break free of the hoard.

“Towards those caves! There’s a local fauna that can protect us from the robots, so long as we stay calm.” Pidge directed Keith to a small outcropping of caves that looked highly unstable at first glance, but the Red Paladin trusted Pidge with his life so onward they ran. Straight into the dark mouth of the caves, with a swarm of killer robots on their tails.

~~

 

Shiro felt like his heart was going to hammer through his chest, despite his calming exercises. They had dispatched the attack on the village with ease, far too much ease for it to be a coincidence. They’d been intentionally split up, and Pidge and Keith were in trouble. Deep trouble from the sounds of their last communication.

“Lance, Hunk, what’s our time of arrival?”

“Five minutes, same as when you asked 15 seconds ago. Shiro, calm down. If there’s anyone who can keep Keith’s ass out of the fire, it’s Pidge. They _did_ save you and I during the siege on the Castle back on Arus.” Lance admonished, waving his hands in an unseen attempt to convey his intent. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t be worried, but we gotta trust them.”

“Lance is right, worrying isn’t gonna help us right now. Let’s just focus on seeing if we can get rid of any straggling robots, and then send at least two of us into those caves to retrieve Keith and Pidge.” Hunk’s voice was strained, his eyes trained to the landscape beneath them. He muttered some calculations under his breath, typing in a few numbers into his Lion’s targeting system. All at once, the system began beeping and a red target circle was fast approaching on his radar. “Guys I think I found the last known transmission location!”

“Lead the way Hunk!” Lance cheered, Shiro letting out a sigh of relief as the Lions bounded over the landscape at a breakneck pace. 

The Yellow Lion took the lead, coming to a stop a couple thousand meters away from a small hillside peppered with cave entrances. As the Paladins were about to emerge from their respective Lions, sudden heavy gunfire greeted them. 

“Gh- Hunk I need you to get rid of these leftover droids and drones with Allura once she gets here. Lance and I will do recovery. Stay safe and keep the entrance to the caves safe.” Shiro winced as he threw up his Lion’s shield defenses, Lance doing the same and quickly exiting his Lion with a cruiser.

“No problem Shiro, you can count on Yellow and I.”

“Shiro c’mon!” Lance waved at him from outside, Shiro quickly emerging and hopping onto the cruiser with the Blue Paladin. Lance turned to give Shiro a grin, “I got a reading on their biosignatures, Coran sent me the coordinates. Buckle up!”

“Lance there’s no buckles on these- Woah!”

~~

 

“I think... haah... that’s the last of that one group.” Pidge’s breathing was shallow and ragged, their Beyard disappearing into their belt as they slumped against the wall of a small alcove they’d hidden in. “My shield’s charged for now, but my helmet’s damaged too badly to communicate. How’s your helmet?”

“Damaged, we’re probably going to need Coran to fix these.” Keith winced at the large dent in his helmet, sliding to kneel on the floor with a groan. “I’m beat, that was too close... Keep your guard up Pidge, we’re not totally safe just yet.”

“I know... we just gotta wait for contact.” Pidge took a couple deep breaths, flashing Keith a weary smile. “Thanks for watching my back.”

“Your problem... Wait crap I meant-”

“You’re welcome, or no problem?” Pidge snickered, Keith’s slight scowl making the Green Paladin laugh. “Shiro does that too sometimes, so did my brother. Fumble your words all you like, I speak dork.”

Metallic footsteps echoed from nearby, shutting the two paladins up immediately as they went stock still, Pidge retrieving their Beyard and advancing towards the opening.

“Get up Keith. Time to move.”

~~

 

“I’m picking up lifeforms & heat signatures...” Lance pulled his Beyard out with an uneasy expression, Shiro a few steps ahead of him. “A hundred paces ahead and to the immediate left. They’re on alert too.”

“Are they Pidge and Keith?” Shiro’s voice was low, almost inaudible beneath the soft sounds of their footsteps. Lance’s shrug was barely visible, the light in the cave worsening with every meter they advanced into the caves. “Well let’s hope we picked the right cave this time, the last two were only filled with Galra soldiers looking for them.”

“Hold up Shiro.” Lance caught up and laid a protective hand on his shoulder. “Lemme check first. No offense, but you’re way too tense and might hurt yourself or whoever’s in there.” Seeing Shiro visibly tense only reaffirmed his suspicions, and Lance pushed past his leader to creep forward with his Beyard gun in hand.

“...” Lance peeked his head around the corner of the alcove, eyes widening before he hastily leaped backwards and threw up his light shield. “HOLY- KEITH IT’S ME!”

~~

 

“GRAAH-!” Keith flew forward at the first sight of movement, Pidge right behind him, the two launching a mindless attack on the Blue Paladin for only a few moments before his yells registered, the Red and Green Paladins lowering their weapons cautiously. “Lance...?”

“Shiro!” Pidge’s eyes met Shiro’s, the two quickly running to each other and hugging tightly. “Thank quiznak you guys got here, we were trying to fix our comms after a few close calls and almost alerted the leftover Galra droids again.”

“You guys did an amazing job, I’m so proud of you two. Especially you, Pidge. I heard you were the one with the plan to get the droids lost in the cave in your last transmission, I’m so sorry it took us this long.” Shiro let out the breath he’d apparently been holding in, heart thumping hard when Pidge leaned up on their tip-toes to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“You guys did great, let’s go bail Hunk out from the outside defense duty, alright?” Pidge gave Shiro a crooked grin, glancing over at Keith and Lance, who were seemingly arguing with vigor as per usual, Hunk’s concerned (and minorly annoyed) voice played on speaker from Lance’s helmet. “And Shiro?”

“Yes?” Shiro’s hand was holding Pidge’s as they started to retrace their steps back to the entrance, the Black Paladin looking down with a soft smile.

“Thank you for finding us. That was a pretty intense game of hide-and-seek, if you think about it.”

Shiro’s laughter was brighter than the sunlight that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> Send all inquiries about fic requests to iheartpkmn.tumblr.com <3


End file.
